In Love With The Wildcat Kitten
by WildcatsLabyrinth2018
Summary: Gabriella Montez is the co-captain of the BOY'S Basketball Team and one of the most popular girls in school. And she is Troy Bolton's best friend. Troy Bolton is the the captain of the East High Boy's Basketball team and one of the most popular guy in the school and he has a crush on Gabriella. ( I am finishing this story for FanFicFun101)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

Hey there my name is Gabriella Montez. I am the most popular girl in East High because of a few reasons: **1.** I'm the Wildcat Kitten. I'm the Wildcat Kitten because I was born in East High; I was born on the school's 50 anniversary, during the homecoming game and on the basketball court. I know weird, being born on a basketball court. Which leads me to reason

** 2:** I am the co-captain of the BOY'S Basketball team. Yeah I know, it's weird a girl is on a boy's team but in my defense there wasn't a girl's team. And the finally reason is I'm one of the most gentle, loving, kind, generous, honest, fun, loyal, respectful, athletic, smart person in the school. Not that I'm bragging. But I don't have to the most glamorous life. And not that I don't love being popular but, here are some examples. Gabriella has just gotten out of the shower in the girl's locker room in the gym with a towel wrapped around her body. But just then she noticed almost all the boy's in the basketball team was in the room and screamed. "OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING IN THE GIRL'S LOCKER ROOM?! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" She screamed then the boys started to run out of the locker room.

I was at my locker getting out my books for the next class. But just then as I closed my locker a guy appeared by my locker leaning his hand on the locker next to mine and that guy was Ryan Evans. Ryan Evan is kind of a creep. He has a obvious and major crush on me. He always wears hats. He is so determined for me to be his, but I just always let he him down gently when he asks me to go out with me. He and his sister Sharpay are always in all of the school musicals and they always get the leads.

"Hey Gabriella." He said flirty like. Gabriella just put a fake smile on her face and said, "Hey Ryan what's up?" "You know just walking down the halls and saw you and I just wanted to say hi, so hi! Well I better head off to class and I'll see you around. Chao!" He said while he waving his finger. "Chao" I said waving my hand. I was walking down the halls humming a song called Battlefield by Jordan Sparks. As I walked by the janitor's closet the door open and a hand grabbed me and pulled me in the closet. Then a person pinned my against the wall and what I'm guessing is a guy started to kiss me. Then I managed to push him away and then I ran out without a word.

So do you see what I have to deal with here? Well Sorry I should stop talking I'm in the shower in the girl's locker room. I stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around my body. But I couldn't find my clothes so I looked everywhere but I still couldn't find them. Just then I got mad I know exactly where my clothes are. I grabbed my bath robe, put my curly brown still wet hair in a side ponytail and, and went in the gym where all the basketball players are. Then a black haired guy with long hair noticed me and groaned and said, "Oh no. not again." "WHO TOOK MY CLOTHES THIS TIME?!" I shouted then everyone stopped on what they were doing and turned to me. And they all pointed to a guy with blonde hair and hazel eyes.

That guy is Brett Simpson he is one of the guys who always hits on me at school. He's cute but absolutely positively down-right not my type. I got furious and walked to him "GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES!" I yelled once again. "Give her clothes back Simpson." I heard three guys say together sternly I knew who it was right away. I grinned and turned slowly to see three guys. The one on the right is Zeke Baylor. He is kind of tall and he has dark skin. He is also in the basketball team and he can cook incredible food. His dream is to make the prefect Crème Brule.

The one on the far left is Chad Danforth and he is also one of my best friends. He has really brushy afro and he always carries a basketball in his arms. And finally the one on the middle is Troy Bolton. He is my absolute best friend. He has sandy brown hair and amazingly piercing blue eye. He is the captain of the basketball team. We all have been best friends since preschool. All of them are always protective of me. But I still love them for that.

"You still can't make me, and plus you're not my mother." Brett challenged with a smirk "Don't make me say this twice. Give her back her clothes." Chad said sternly "Or what?" That real steamed up the boys.

So they walked to Brett and Chad pinned him against the wall with Troy, Zeke, and me behind him. "Give me my clothes back or I'll just text a picture of a certain person making out with Jenny Harold even though the certain person is or was dating Emily Crawford to the whole entire school. And you know how awesome my connections to people are." I said smirking.

Just then Brett's eyes widen, "Okay you win, just don't send people that. Please I'm begging you. Just take your clothes it's on the bleacher." Then I ran fast to bleachers to find my clothes then I found them and ran to the locker room.

And a few minutes later I came out of locker room and everyone left except my best friends. Then I walked to them. "Thank you guys do much with the clothing problem again." I said smiling at them "No problem, anything for you, Ella." Zeke said using his nickname for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Start Of Something Suprising**

Gabriella and Troy started to pack for their vacation to the Ski Resort the next morning. When Troy was in the middle of packing he picked up her phone and dialed Gabriella's number.

"Hey wildcat" she said excitedly "Hey Brie are you finished packing?" Troy asked "Yeah I got everything I need for two weeks of vacation"

"Okay awesome! Can you come over and help me pack please" Troy pleaded "Sure okay be there on a minute. Bye Wildcat." Troy's heart starts to beat fast at the way she said his nickname. "Bye Brie." Then they hung up and then a few seconds later the door bell rang and Troy open the door to see Gabriella with a smile on her face and Troy's heart started to race faster.

Then Troy smiled and ushered in his house and up to his room. "Okay you said you need help packing but the skiing trip is tomorrow so you need to hustle and bustle with the packing." Gabriella said when they entered his room. "Well I don't know what to pack"

"Well my suggestions are bringing your basketball shorts since we might practice. Bring a heavy coat, snow pants, and boot since we are going to go snowboarding. Then finally bring party clothes because there might be parties there."

"Okay got it, but what party clothes?" Troy asked "Well you know I'm not an expert in fashion but let me rummage through your closet" With that Gabriella walked to his closet and started looking for an outfit for him. Then after a few minutes she finally found an outfit and then gave it to him.(It's the outfit that he wore in the New Years Eve Party) Troy was astonished that she picked an outfit that he liked. It looks nice, it looked comfortable, and it was so his style, "So do you like the outfit I have chosen for you?" Gabriella said breaking into his thoughts.

"I love it and it's so my style" he said smiling then Gabriella started to smile. "Yeah that was exactly what I thought when I saw it. Well since I told you what to wear I'm gonna head home. See you tomorrow." She said waving her hand and then left the house. The next day Gabriella, her mom ,and the Bolton's left their house to go to the ski resort. The days went by and they were fun. Troy and Gabriella went snowboarding. Now it's New Year Eve and Troy and Gabriella was practicing basketball. "Keep working left, Brie. Got a guard in the championship game we're expecting. You'll torch them!" Troy said to Gabriella while Gabriella has her back was to him.

"By going left?" Gabriella asked "Yeah, he looks in the middle, you take it downtown." "Oh, like this?" She said breaking right and shot left and nailed the shot. "Woo! That's it man. Sweet! I wanna see that in the game." "Kids, did we really fly all this way to play basketball?" Lucille Troy's mom interrupted while entering the gym with Gabriella's mom, Marie. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other for a second, "Yeah" they both replied "It's the last night of vacation. The party, remember?" Marie said "Right, the party. The party. New Years Eve.

"They have a kid's party downstairs on the Freestyle club." Lucille said "Kids party?" They both said in unison looking uncertain "Young adults. Now go shower up. We laid out your best clothes" Marie said and Troy takes the ball from Gabriella. "Come on, one more." Troy said and Lucille sighed "Last one , really quick." Gabriella said then Lucille finally relents then Troy makes the shot and nails it.

"There we go that's the way to end it." At the Freestyle Troy and Gabriella entered the party together try to get out of the crowd. "All right! How about that for a couple of snowboarders? Then the crowd cheers loudly, "yeah, who's gonna rock the house next, huh?" the spotlight landed on Troy and Gabriella.

"What?! No!" they refuse but the crowd pushes the two on stage.

"Hey you know what? Someday you guys might thank me for this." The host said giving the microphone to Troy, "or not."

**Troy: Bold, Gabriella:** Underline**, Both: Bold &amp; Underline**

**Living' in my own world Didn't understand**

**That anything can happen **

**When you take a chance**

I never believed in

What I couldn't see

I never opened my heart

**Ohhhhh**

Too all the possibilities,

**Oh I know...**

That something has changed

**Never felt this way**

And right here tonight

this could be the

**Start of something' new**

It feels so right

**To be here with you,ooh **

**Start of something' new**

It feels so right to be here with you,ooh

And now looking' in your eyes

I feel in my heart

Feel in my heart

**The start of something new**

Oh yeah now who'd of ever thought that...

oh We'd both be here tonight...

yeah Oh yeah, the world looks so much brighter **Brighter**, brighter Oh, with you by my side

By my side I know...

that something' has changed

Never felt this way

oh I know it for real

This could be the...

** start of something' new**

**It feels so right to be here with you...**

oh And now...looking' in your eyes

I feel in my heart

**The start of something' new**

**I never knew that it could happen **

**Till it happened to me Oh, yeah**

I didn't know it before

But now it's easy to see

**Ohhhhh**

**It the start of something new**

It feels so right to be here with you...

oh And now... looking' in your eyes I feel in my heart

**That it's the start of something' new**

It feels so right So right...

oh To be here with you...

oh And now...

Looking' in your eyes

Looking' in your eyes

I feel in my heart

Feel in my heart

**The start of something' new**

**The start of something' new**

**The start of something' new Something' new**

They ended staring into each other's in shock "Troy?" Gabriella said shocked "Gabriella?" Troy said also shocked "You sing?" They both said in unison "Seriously, you have an amazing singing voice.

I haven't heard you sing since we were kids." Troy said when they are out on the club's balcony.

"Just church choir is all. I tried to do a solo and nearly fainted.

"Really why is that?"

I took on a look at all the people staring at me and next thing I knew I was staring at ceiling. End of solo career."

"Well with the way you sang tonight, that's pretty hard to believe."

"Well that was the first time I did that. I mean it was so cool!"

"I know! Completely!"

"Well you sounded like you've sung a lot too."

"Yeah sure, my showerhead is very impressed with me."

"9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" Then crowd shouted then the crowd cheered and firework exploded.

Troy stared at a smiling Gabriella in a moment of silence "I guess I better go find my mom and wish her a Happy New Year." Gabriella said still looking at the fireworks.

"Yeah, me too. I mean not your mom but yeah I should too but I mean my mom and dad." Troy said nervously "Okay see you in the lodge room. Bye " then Gabriella left "Bye" Troy said


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Happy Wildcat New Year!**

**A Week Later**

The front of East High was full of activities and cheerleaders doing their cheers. Then Gabriella and I just off the bus and got greeted by our classmates.

"Hey Gabriella I love your outfit" Hannah, a cheerleader said to Gabriella and she smiled as she says thanks to Hannah.

"Hi Troy you're looking so hot today" another cheerleader said to me "Thanks" I said.

"Gabster Hoops! How ya doing guys?" Chad greeted us using his nickname for Gabriella and me. "Hey Chadster what's up? Hey guys Happy New Year." Gabriella said using her nickname for him "Yeah, it's a Happy Wildcat New Year!

'Cause in two weeks we're going to the championships with you two are leading us to infinity and beyond. Then Zeke said, "Yeah, you two are the man-err man and woman. See this is why it's hard to have a girl as a friend." Then the whole team laughed.

"What team?" Chad shouted "Wildcats!" everyone shouted "What team?" "Wildcats!"

Inside Ryan and Sharpay Evans walk past the entire Wildcat team making them get out of their way. "Ooh!" The basketball team said as the Evans twins the team as Sharpay purposely pushed Gabriella but luckily I caught her and Gabriella gave me a thank you smile.

"The ice princess returned from the North Pole." Zeke commented "You know she probably spent the holidays the way she always does."

Gabriella said "And how's that?"

I asked "Shopping for mirrors" Gabriella replied "Ooh!" they all said and they walked by Taylor McKessie. She is the second smartest girl in the school after Gabriella. She is captain of the Scholastic Decathlon Team. She is one of my best female friends. Her dream is to become the first female president of the United States. And we've been friends since first grade.

"Hey Tay" Gabriella greeted her best friend

"Hey Gabi! How were your holidays?" Taylor asked me Gabriella and I shared glances then I turned back to her, "Uh, very…surprising." I replied back to her. She looks at me and Gabriella weirdly,

"Okay? Uh, anyways um Gabi Miss Carson wants us to teach the freshmen the periodic table for their big test in two weeks."

"Yeah sure okay but, is Miss Darbus okay with it?"

"Yeah she said she doesn't really care."

"Okay I'm gonna get my books. See you in class!" Then Gabriella left to go get her books. In homeroom the class is chatting with their friends and I was sitting on top of my desk talking with Chad, Zeke, and Jason.

"So, do you remember the night before?" Jason asked me "No, not at all. All I remember is like pick jelly. I…" I begun to said but I was interrupted by Sharpay suddenly in front of me.

"HI Troy" Sharpay said giggling "HI" I said not paying attention to her then the bell rings Then Miss Darbus starts to talking, "I trust you all had splendid holidays.

Check the sign-up sheet in the lobby for new activities, Mr. Bolton" I sit after hearing my name. but then I noticed Gabriella rushing into the classroom. "Ms. Montez you're late!" Ms. Darbus yelled "I'm so sorry Ms. D but Coach needed to talk to me about making flyers for try-outs for the basketball team 'cause Austin in our team broke his leg in a snowboarding accident."

"Very well then please take your seat "She walked to her seat which is next to me and her skirt swished me on my leg and I blushed. "Oh god I'm doing it again. Hopefully she didn't see me blushing." I thought in my head.

"Anyways where was I? Oh yes, especially our winter musicale. We will have singles auditions…" "You ok?" Chad asked whispering behind me must of saw me blushing. Chad, Zeke, Jason, Taylor, and my parents know about my crush on Gabriella.

"Yeah" I replied back to him. "…for our supporting roles and pairs auditions for our two leads." Ms. Darbus continued then Chad blows raspberries, "Mr. Danforth this is a place of learning not a hockey arena." "OH, FOR THE LOVE OF CHEESE, FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME WOMAN IT'S A BASKETBALL WE DO NOT PLAY BASKETBALL IN A HOCKEY ARENA WE PLAY ON A COURT" Chad practically yelling at her and that made Gabriella laugh really hard while I kicked Chad on his shin behind me.

"Shut up" I whispered to him "There is also a final sign-up sheep for next week's scholastic decathlon completion. Chemical Club president Taylor McKessie can answer all of your questions about that." Just then my cell phone rang. "Mr. Bolton, why is your phone ringing in my class?" "I'm sorry Ms. Darbus it's my dad" I explain "I don't care. Detention for you Mr. Bolton and for you too Ms. Montez for being late."

"That's not even a possibility Ms. Darbus. Your honor, see 'cause we have basketball practice, and Troy and Gabriella-"Chad got interrupted by Ms. Darbus. "Ah that will be 15 minutes for you too, Mr. Danforth, count 'em" "That could be tough for Chad, since he probably can't count that high" Taylor teased. "Taylor McKessie, 15 minutes. Shall the carnage continue? Holidays are over people, way over! Now any more comments, questions?" Then a guy from the basketball team named Jason raised his hand, "Jason" "So how were your holidays Ms. Darbus?

"The whole class groaned or looked at him, "what?" then the bell rang and everyone went out the classroom. "Hey guys!" Gabriella greeted Troy, Chad, and Zeke while smiling then they heard a girl screaming and then a bang "What was that?" Troy asked.

"Oh no, that's Taylor's scream! It sounds like it's by the gym, let's go." Gabriella said sounding worried then they all went by the gym to see Taylor being pinned against the lockers by none other than Brett Simpson and Brandon Holloway.

"Dude, put the lady down" Chad said sternly "Or what?" Brett said All Chad did was chuckle then ran up to Brett and pinned him against the lockers then said, "You better leave her alone or Gabi will text every student body about you cheating" Chad said sternly.

"Okey okey sheesh. I'll leave her alone… for now." And with that he walked away from us.

"Wow, Chad thank you so much for saving me!" Taylor finally said "No problem wouldn't a pretty lady like you to get a bruised up face." Chad said with a smile then Taylor blushed and looked down.

"Well isn't this just a 'Happy Wildcat New Year'" Gabriella said amused then everyone stared at her, "What, too soon?" And everybody just shook their heads.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Having Proof**

"Hey Troy did you see the way Chad was looking at Taylor after Chad saved her?"

"Yeah, I did Brie. You can definitely see the chemistry between them.

" Troy said to Gabriella while they were having lunch in the cafeteria. "Speaking of chemistry, we need to get to Chemistry Class" Gabriella said as the school bell rang After class Gabriella gave Troy a little camera to tape their conversations.

So then Troy gave Gabriella a look telling her to go to Taylor, so she went to Taylor while Troy went to Chad. When Gabriella found Taylor in the Chemistry Lab then she asked her, "Hey Tay, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Gabi. You can ask me anything" Taylor said giving Gabriella an assuring smile.

"Well do you remember when you were getting bullied by Brett and Chad saved you" Taylor nods her head, "Well I was wondering if you liked Chad"

"No w-why w-would y-you t-think t-that?" Taylor stuttered Gabriella smirked, "Because you are stuttering and when you are lying you are stuttering. And now I know that you like Chad."

"Fine I do like Chad but please don't tell him" Taylor said with a pleading look.

"Fine but can I tell him if I find out if he likes you back?" "Only if you have proof" "Okay, now I have to talk to Troy"

"Alright see you Gabi" "Bye Tay"

Then Gabriella ran down the hallway to find her best friend.

**With Troy &amp; Chad**

Troy found Chad in the gym shooting hoops "Hey dude!"

"Hey Hoops" Chad said shooting the ball and making a swish.

"Hey dude, can I ask you a question?" Troy asked Chad "Is it about Gabster?" Chad asked turning back to him "What? No."

"Okay, what's up" Well I was wondering if you like Taylor."

"No, why would you think that?" Chad said pursing his lips Then Troy smirked, "'Cause you purse your lips when you are lying."

"Okay so what if I like Taylor"

"Dude, can I tell her?" Troy said excitedly "No"

"Fine but can I tell her if she likes you back?"

"Only if you have proof."

"Thanks bro, I promise you want regret it" And with that Troy sprinted out of the gym to find his best friend. While the two want to find their best friend they were running by their lockers and accidentally literally run into each other. "Taylor/Chad likes him/her!" They said at the same time

"You got the footage of the conversation?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"Yeah let's switch and go back to them." Then they switched cameras then immediately ran back to their friends.

**With Gabriella**

Gabriella ran into the Chemistry Lab and ran to Taylor. "Taylor I have proof!" Gabriella practically yelled at her.

"Geez, don't need to shout I'm right in front of you. Now what's this about having proof?" Asking her jumpy friend.

"I have proof that Chad likes you." Gabriella said smiling

"Really? Then let me see it girl" Taylor said now excitedly

"Wow, excited much" Gabriella teased smirking.

"I don't care, just play the freaking video!"

"Okay, okay" Gabriella played the video and after a few minutes the video ended then Gabriella turned to see a wide smiling Taylor, "Well how was that for proof?"

"Wow, I'm shocked Chad actually likes me. But one problem, how I'm I going to tell Chad I like him too? What if he was kidding? What if I tell him and he changed his mind about liking me and runs out screaming? Or rejects me? Or makes fun of me?" Then Taylor gasps loudly, "What if I was wrong about him for years and it turns out he's a killer axe murderer and he tries to kill me? Or what if-" Taylor stopped her rambling and stared at a laughing Gabriella.

"Really, a killer axe murderer?" Gabriella said trying to calming herself down after her laughing.

"Hey, you never know"

"I think I know"

"Fine but how am I going to tell him?"

"Don't worry Troy and I have a plan." Gabriella said smiling.

** While with Troy**

"Troy ran into the Gym and ran to Chad still shooting hoops.

"Chad I have proof!" Troy practically yelled at him.

"Geez, don't need to shout I'm right in front of you. Now what's this about having proof?" Asking his jumpy friend.

"I have proof that Taylor likes you." Troy said smiling.

"Really? Then let me see it man" Chad said now excitedly.

"Wow, excited much" Troy teased smirking.

"I don't care, just play the freaking video!"

"Okay, okay" Troy played the video and after a few minutes the video ended then Troy turned to see a wide smiling Chad, "Well how was that for proof?"

"Wow, I'm shocked Taylor actually likes me. But one problem, how I'm I going to tell Taylor I like her too? What if she was kidding? What if I tell her and she changed her mind about liking me and runs out screaming? Or rejects me? Or makes fun of me?" Then Chad gasps loudly, "What if I was wrong about her for years and it turns out she's a killer axe murderer and she tries to kill me? Or what if-" Chad stopped his rambling and stared at a laughing Troy.

"Really, a killer axe murderer?" Troy said trying to calming himself down after him laughing.

"Hey, you never know"

"I think I know" "Fine but how am I going to tell her?"

"Don't worry me and Gabriella have a plan." Troy said smiling.


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note

Sorry this not a new chapter.

This story is still on temporary hitatus yet.

I have some of the next chapter wrote but I am still figuring out how I want the rest of the chapter to go.

I also have a friend helping with this story too.

Please continue to be patient.


End file.
